


my distant universe

by superiordimensions



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiordimensions/pseuds/superiordimensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem from the Red Planet, for isolation can make you wistful</p>
            </blockquote>





	my distant universe

To stand on the edge of knowledge,  
the edge of humanity  
is a vast idea for a small soul  
like me.

Two feet in foreign soil, eyes to a foreign sky.  
This distance, this planet,  
this God of War doesn't scare me  
when I think of you.  
You see, I am not all that I am  
without you.

This dust would be less dry,  
this horizon would be less daunting  
If I heard the beat of your heart  
in time with mine.

My universe is lacking what I once held close.  
_I will return to you._

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting my poetry on here, what do you think?


End file.
